


With Genius, Comes Madness

by exiledOptimism



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Insaity, M/M, Mentioned imprisonment, Mobsterswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Peccant Scofflaw, and you are afraid that Pernicious Innovator has finally been pushed past his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Genius, Comes Madness

**Author's Note:**

> First try at Mobsterswitch. Hope it wasn't too bad!

“I am a genius,” he said as he twitched in his very place. Once such a quiet man, who was afraid to speak his mind. Once such a timid man, who would rather run away.  
After a few years in prison, after a jailbreak, you were afraid they’d done it. The legal system had broken him.  
Pernicious Innovator really was a genius, but with genius comes the madness that slowly seeps in. The legal system had eased the control and now? You’d describe him as no less than mad.  
He sat with the small metal parts, piecing them together in an intricate way that you were intrigued by. Your name is Peccant Scofflaw and you are afraid that this man has finally lost it.

PS: ==>Be Pernicious Innovator.

You are now Pernicious Innovator and you’ve recently made a jailbreak. The legal system taught you so much, but first and foremost, you really are a genius. So many men made so many minor mistakes, and they were landed for life. You truly are a genius, aren’t you?  
You weren’t sure what you were up to. You were putting something together while Scofflaw watched. It was fairly entertaining.  
“You okay, Innovator? Y’ seem a little…. Different, lately,” Scofflaw pointed out. You placed down your supplies and stood up. Still slouching, as always, you approached him.

PS: ==> What the hell is he doing?

You are now Peccant Scofflaw again. Innovator just dropped everything and walked over to you when you asked if he was okay.  
“I,” he began, “I-I learned so m-much, I-I’m a genius. They…They’re all so…” He didn’t finish his sentence but grinned.  
Your name is Peccant Scofflaw and you’re afraid that the man you call Pernicious Innovator has lost his mind.


End file.
